The Way Back
by vanhouck700
Summary: Alex The Light Warrior and his best friends are separated after a battle and Alex is thrown headlong into a new world were the rules are different and the enemies are more powerful. Now he is struggling to find his way home. Rated T to be safe. Pretty much Kingdom Hearts meets some OC's
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic so don't be too harsh. Based on some original characters I wrote for another story who I really like. It's written so that the info you need is given to you as the story progresses**

* * *

Alex sat on the couch staring at the ceiling and absentmindedly poked his best friend Miranda.

"That's it," Alex's other best friend Kisiel said "I'm officially bored."

Alex shifted his focus over to getting up off the collapsed old couch. He was a tall, lanky boy of seventeen with short dark brown hair that was on the border between messy and unmanageable, dark brown eyes and a very casual carefree air about him. He looked over at Miranda, a shorter girl of the same age with light brown hair who always dressed in a skater punk fashion, who unsuccessfully trying not to giggle at the sight. He gave Kisiel, a boy his own age with black hair and grey brown eyes an exasperated look. Kisiel straightened the collar of his ever present polo shirt, stood up, and pulled Alex off the couch.

"Thanks man, we need to get that thing replaced," Alex said once upright. "So what are we going to do?"

Miranda asked now that she had stopped laughing. Alex looked at her but she looked away, not meeting his gaze. He noticed she'd been acting weird the past few days although he couldn't deduce why.

"Well, there haven't been any emergencies or even general Shadow sightings in the past few weeks so that's to be expected. Honestly I think we need the break, we've been fighting nonstop for weeks." Alex replied, his gaze focused on Kisiel now.

"Still though, can never hurt to check the other Dimensions and make sure they are clear. We don't always get work right away when a crisis happens." Kisiel replied in an offhand way.

"Alright then, we'll take a quick look." Alex extended a hand and a spear of Light shot out, wrapping around itself transforming it into a 3 foot long sword with a pure white blade and a gilded handle. He cleaved through the fabric of the universe and brought a portal into being. The trio walked though into the Traveler's Pass as the portal sealed shut behind him. Instantly Alex felt on edge. Something did not seem right, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He heard Kisiel yell and his head whipped around to see Shadow Knights rising up out of the darkness that was now spreading through the Pass.

"No way," Alex said in disbelief "Shadows can't get in here, they can't sustain a form."

"Evidently," Kisiel replied, materializing his mage's staff into being, "the game has changed."

Miranda had drawn her bow by now and set an arrow on the quivering string. Alex jumped at the first Shadow Knight, cleaving it in half as Kisiel shot flames at a nearby cluster of them. As he fought, Alex noticed something. No matter how many Knights he cut down, more would take their place. Soon the whole pass was filled with them, and Alex knew that this battle wasn't a random occurrence, it was a trap.

"Kisiel! Miranda!" he yelled at them over the roar of battle "Head for an exit!"

The three of them abandoned their foes and began running for the nearest gate out of the pass. But in their haste they were separated and Alex was thrown headlong, alone, into a Dimensional gate by the force of an unanticipated Shadow blast. The normally calm Dimensional Currents around him churned and flared in response to the toxic effect of the Shadow energy as Alex fell down, down…

* * *

Alex wore up, feeling every muscle in his body protest even the thought of movement. Then his mind kicked back on. He had been falling through the Currents, why was he in a bed? For a brief moment, he thought it had simply been a dream. But as he opened his eyes, he saw the room was not his own. It was mainly white and where colors were, they appeared pale and faded. The only colors that stood out were those of the drawings that crowded the walls. Other than that the room was spotlessly clean. He heard someone move. He snapped up, only to find his spinning head force him back down again. A girl with short blonde hair came over and sat on the bed next to him. Her eyes were startlingly blue compared to the white of the room. Alex tried to speak but he found his voice didn't quite work yet.

"Shhhh." She said "Don't try and move just yet, you took quite a hit." The last thing Alex heard before drifting off again was "My name is Namine…"

* * *

**So tell me what you thought! Only the first chapter so it only gets more interesting from here. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapeter 2, hope you like it!**

When Alex woke up again, the girl was gone. His head no longer spinning, he gingerly got up out of the bed. He was pretty sore and felt groggy but other than that there was no serious damage.

"So you've finally woke up you lazy bum." Said a voice behind Alex. He turned around to see Namine sitting at a desk drawing. He hadn't even noticed her before.

"_Weird."_ He thought to himself.

"Where am I?" Alex asked

"Someplace that was never supposed to exist, and won't for much longer." She

replied. She was staring into his eyes with a strange expression on her face.

Alex wished he could tell what she was thinking.

"Alex, you are about to enter a world very different from the one you had left

behind. This world will change you, but in the process, you will change it." She

put a hand on his cheek

"Good luck." She whispered as Alex fell back, and down, down...

Alex's eyes snapped open. He was no longer in the pale room, he was now on a

stained glass platform, surrounded by absolute darkness.

"You are new to this world." A voice said from the void "your journey is about

to begin, are you ready?" Alex took a few cautious steps forward

"The first step is the beginning of any journey." The voice continued "However,

walking alone will not help you complete it." As the voice spoke, spots on the

stained glass grew dark. The darkness rose up and gained form, gained power.

"There will be times when you must fight, be strong and remember your light."

Alex extended his hand as his sword flashed into it. Something was wrong though, these didn't look like any Shadow Monster he'd ever seen. They were small and had round bodies with glowing yellow eyes and little antenna on top of their heads. They morphed back into darkness again and swung behind Alex. He raised his sword just in time to block a strike from one of the monster's claws. He leapt back and began to make short work of the Shadows. Suddenly the platform began to dissolve into a black abyss.

"You can fight," The Voiced said calmly "But you'll have to do better than that." The abyss cleared away and he was on a different stained glass platform now. He looked down and saw… Himself? The platform depicted himself with his blade draw, staring out at some unknown challenge. Around him were portraits of his best friends, Miranda and Kisiel. There were two other portraits too but before Alex could get a good look at them, the voice interrupted.

"Beware how close you are to the light, one misstep could destroy you. It is always the brightest Light who sinks deepest into the Dark." Alex looked around and saw a shadow being cast, even though there was no light source. The shadow grew in size and didn't stop. As it rose up from the stained glass, Alex starred at it in awe. This new monster was easily two stories tall, well muscled and made entirely of darkness. Wild black hair covered it's face and made it's yellow eyes it's only prominent facial feature. Alex noted the large hole in its chest shaped like a heart. He drew his sword at charged forward slashing at its knees. When it slammed its first down to retaliate, Alex sprinted up the monster's arm and immediately began slashing at its head. But it wasn't enough, the monster smacked him down, unfazed by his attack. Alex stood up again, a little dazed.

"Alright then," He muttered, "You asked for it!". He focused and allowed himself to be filled with power. Soon he was glowing with light energy. Alex held his sword high and sprinted towards the monster, dodging its shadow blasts as he did so. With a wild yell, he leapt up off the ground and slashed straight through the monster's body. The dark creature fell to its knees and Alex smiled. Suddenly, the monster rose back up, completely healed. Alex just stared in disbelief.

"What?!" he said, not believing his eyes. He readied his sword for another attack when suddenly it disappeared from his grip.

"No..." he whispered, facing his inevitable doom.

"Do not be afraid," The voice spoke softly. Time seemed to slow down as darkness spread across the platform. Alex sank knee deep as dark tendrils came up and wrapped around him.

"Keep your Light burning strong, for you are the one you can save them all."

"_Save who?" _Alex thought _"I can't even save myself!"_ He was completely consumed by the darkness and felt himself falling, falling… He opened his eyes again and saw himself speeding towards an ocean, with a little island not far off. As he hit the water, everything went dark.

A boy with spiky brown hair sat on the beach, his bright blue eyes scanning the horizon. The was waiting for the sun to rise, and absentmindedly drawing shapes in the sand with a large key he held in his hand. He was broken out of his state of mind by something washing up on the beach. He ran over to it and as he got closer, he realized it was a person. He stopped in front of the boy; they looked about the same age. As he dragged the waterlogged newcomer onto the sand, he turned and yelled over his shoulder.

"Riku! I need your help here!"

**So tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
